


268 Days and Counting

by IWriteWorksNotTragedies



Series: The Days That You've Been Gone [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteWorksNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteWorksNotTragedies
Summary: Welcome to the prequels, I'm going to make several short one-offs about the events leading up to 323 days.If you haven't read 323 days, I highly recommend reading it before this.Or after... I can't tell you what to do, I'm just a random bit of text on the internet.





	268 Days and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the prequels, I'm going to make several short one-offs about the events leading up to 323 days.
> 
> If you haven't read 323 days, I highly recommend reading it before this.
> 
> Or after... I can't tell you what to do, I'm just a random bit of text on the internet.

_268 Days and counting_

I keep seeing her, it’s as if every familiar face has the same glow that hers did. It’s been happening since the night she disappeared, but I still can’t tell if it’s real. Every time it isn’t her, I lose a little more of the little part of faith I have left. They say it gets worse before it gets better, but it keeps getting worse, and I’m beginning to think that the light at the end of the tunnel doesn’t exist.

Every day the weight on my chest gets heavier, my will to get out of bed gets weaker, I don’t think I’ve eaten in a week, but I couldn’t say I’m hungry. All emotions, all pains, it’s all just one increasingly overwhelming feeling, a feeling of guilt, depression, anger, grief, trauma, and all the grays in between.

Mike

 

_“Mike! Mike, it’s the chief!” Lucas said barging into Mike’s room_

_“Wh-what?” I answered dazed_

_“He said he found someone that you’d wanna see.” Lucas said rapidly_

_Quickly, I shot up out of bed and bolted outside, not even bothering to put shoes on. We biked as fast as we could down to the police station, and Lucas was falling behind after eight minutes of straight biking up and downhill. Once we got to the station I threw my bike to the sidewalk and ran to the door. I ran across the hall and into the chief’s office._

_Once I got inside I saw someone sitting in the chair in front of me, faced toward the chief. This person was short, wearing a pink dress, and had gold hair that could be easily guessed as a wig._

_“El?” I asked, unsteadily._

_“You thought it was her?” A familiar yet sinister voice coming from the person in the chair said_

_“You were **dead** wrong.” Lucas said from behind him_

_“You still think that she’s alive, do you, idiot?” The chief said from his chair_

_“Maybe you should just kill yourself, join her in death.” Dustin called from the corner of the room_

_“People don’t come back from the dead, after all,” The voice said while standing up “I would know.” He said turning around, only to be Will in a wig and dress._

_Everybody started laughing, and they wouldn’t stop, no matter my pleads, my wishes, my begging, they wouldn’t stop. Maybe they’re right, maybe she can’t come back, after all who comes back from the dead, huh?_

I bolted up from my bed, sobbing.

Maybe they’re right, maybe she’ll never come back.

Maybe I should just join her.


End file.
